Hotaru Kazuko
Hotaru Kazuko (螢和, Kazuko Hotaru; ''lit. ''"Firefly, Child Of Harmony) is a shinigami whose a member and one of the original ones of the group called the Jūsanseiza which was founded by the former supreme commander of the Royal Guard but is now being led by the Quadrumvirate Hotaru is known by many of its members as The Silent Destruction mostly because of his different ways of causing conflict and Extinction, '''another moniker of his, the basis of this maybe because of his Konton ga kaijū''' which literally makes him a unstoppable killing machine. Once a seated-officer of the Gotei 13, he took part of the Quincy-race genocide, and even killed the strongest quincy at that time. He was also once a Royal Guard, a mashall of the Ring of Three, whether he chose to leave on his own or has exiled is unknown but it is clear that he had broke his ties with either the Gotei 13 or the Royal Guard . As a member of the Jūsanseiza, he is partnered with Ryu Chikyu while being the least person to make contact with other members. Appearance Hotaru appears to be a man of his late teens with no seen unusual features with the exception of his left eye that will glow red with an insignia whenever he undergoes the Konton ga kaijū'' ''state. He possesses a rather fair skin, purple eyes, and black hair which he normally keeps combed down. He appears somewhat frail and thin. To anyone's eye, he'd be the least threatening person if only he would change his expression that normally intimidates those who sees him. Many women, especially in the Human World, consider him as a very attractive person and if not for his constant emotionless expression, he could get really popular. He isn't seen with any accessories nor wearing'' trademark'' clothes. The clothes he wears varies everyday but would usually consist of a black or darkly colored ones. Personality Hotaru is shown to be a man who could care less about anything or anyone not even himself but because of his way of seeing things, the complexity of his personality is not easily understood by many. Hotaru believes that reaching a goal is pointless, since his point of view in life isn't really the same with others. The life he knew was harsh, that is why he had despised Life ''ever since, treating it as a disease or a curse. Though, not once did he consider suicide, as he sees it as an act of coward that would rather run away and that he'd never give in, no matter how hard it has become but sooner, Hotaru continued living as an empty shell. He found no more purpose in his life, he didn't want to achieve more power, immortality, or anything as he found this ''goals ''that other people tries to grasp is nothing but a waste of time. He had countlessly seen fools die and suffer for such nonesense. He had seen them try to prove theirself but in the end of the day, there was nothing left to prove but their foolishness and would soon wither in despair or madness. For him, the change that people creates is without an essence since most outcomes he had witnessed only resulted to chaos. His time as an ordinary shinigami in the Gotei 13 proved him that the cycle of chaos will never be severed and the so-called ''happiness ''does not truly exist. He had experience the feeling of losing comrades in battle, even the need to kill a ''friend. This particular events made him who he is now, unremorseful and uncaring. Before all this, Hotaru was once the typical good-natured young man. It is normal to see him smile like most other humans and shinigamis alike. His foster parents raised him to be helpful and kind. Many of his comrades and friends consider him to be the person they'd ask for assistance of any sort. On his early missions as a shinigami had showed him as a kind of person which would not think twice to protect those he holds dear. Though, this once kind-man eventually becomes the person that those who knew him would least expect. This certain change was almost inevitable to Hotaru since it was caused by incidents he had never wished. He often keeps a low profile and wouldn't want to be noticed. To further keep him from getting attention, his expression is always blank and emotionless but times in which he smiles or even laugh is not an impossibility, often caused by being astonished to one's ignorance. It is ironic that he as a member of the Jūsanseiza '''represents the sign of the lion; a creature which usually symbolizes pride and power while he does not hold any pride of his current status or boast his overall power which is proven to be one of the most deadly ones in the '''Jūsanseiza '''that is not part of the ''Big-Four.'' During times where he has no particular thing to do or orders to follow, he displays a lazy and a rather laid-back demeanor that he knows the Quadrumvirate members are annoyed of. He is usually seen lying around, staring at nothing but empty space or asleep (atleast he appears to be). He usually doesn't talk to those he doesn't know though conversations with his ''comrades ''aren't rare as they are apparently the ones who'd most likely start one in where Hotaru feels oblige to answer back. When having a talk, he had a habit of talking down to whoever it is he is talking to, often insulting them to his heart's content which often to prove their idiocy. Hotaru possess a personality shutdown the Juusanseiza calls the '''Konton ga kaijūin which he enters a state where his body will unconsiously attempts to kill all life, whether its friend or foe, within the area of his sight and senses in any possible way he could and will not stop until a total of 30 minutes had passed. In this state, he keeps his blank expression but appears to be more lifeless and will show absolutely no remorse. Hotaru is unable to communicate with anyone thus, talking him down to stop him becomes futile and the only way to do so is either render him unable to move or kill him. History Hotaru was born in an unknown noble house which vanished a few thousand years ago. Prior to the house's disappearance, Hotaru was thrown at the district #53 of the Rukongai where he was adopted by some unnamed couple. He was taught of various virtues by his foster ''parents and grew up to be a good child. His reiatsu that time was great enough to be noticed by a seated shinigami officer which pursuaded to enter the Shino Academy which he did. He and his foster parents parted ways the next 3 days where he started to study at the Academy. The skills on various fields was impressive and had ranked top in his class, he was a prodigy of his time. During a training exercises, he had single-handedly defeated the entire class with his Zanjutsu. When he attained his zanpakuto, he knew his was different, it wasn't a blade but was entirely unique. He graduated from the academy earlier than any of his classmates and had already become a seated officer right after. His first days as an official shinigami wasn't too hard and he even felt great about it. Missions that include hollow disposal was too easy for him and even fought arrancars but would always win eventually. He grew in ranks and become very popular, especially with the ladies. There are times where he would visit his foster parents and spend a day with them. Life was perfect for Hotaru, he even became vice-captain of the 1st division in a relatively short time. A day would then dramatically change his life. When the Central 46 issued an order to kill all Quincies, he was one of those who took part. He murdered several quincies who were no match for him, he killed women and children.At that time, his mind wasn't clear, it was as if that he couldn't control his own body. A former classmate had declared his objection during the mission, thinking it was not right to kill innocent people. A captain ordered him to kill the ''traitor by his own hands. At first, he was doubtful but nevertheless, the blood from his friend and once classmate was already dripping on his hands. The event had haunted him ever since, his personality would gradually change. Even before the wound that the incident had caused him, the Espada from way back somehow managed to enter Soul Society and fall in to the place where he was raised. They had destroyed the entire area, killing almost everyone. The time when he and the other shinigamis had arrived, nothing is left to be saved, even Hotaru's beloved foster parents. This would set up an inferno deep within Hotaru, he vowed for revenge and had found the Espada who did the act. Once his eyes were upon them, he unleashed his fury. He managed to kill half of them and this had triggered the Konton ga kaijū he has now. He had no memory of what he had done after killing a number of Espadas but found his comrades' dead bodies on his feet when he had finally woke up. Upon his return, the lone survivor of the Espada Massacre (The name given to that crisis), he was promoted to the Royal Guard as a marshall in the Ring of Three. At his time as a marshall, he did more killing while protecting the Soul King. Years would then pass, he somehow grew tired of protecting that he cannot even see and kill with that sole purpose. He left the Royal Guard on his own will but after doing so, he had become a criminal exiled to the realm of the Royal Family and Soul Society. During this course of time that he had met Haru and would join him with several others in the group now called as the Juusanseiza. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy - 'On several occasions, Hotaru had repeatedly shown that he had spiritual energy that by standard and strength, surpasses and outclasses the average vice-captain's by several folds. The very presence of Hotaru makes captain-level combatants relatively alerted. Its pressure is enough to shatter rocks and possibly harm those around him if they haven't set themselves to be around its destructive aura. Few could withstand Hotaru's reiatsu as not even an ordinary arrancar or vizard can stand straight once it is unleashed. '''High Intellect - '''Hotaru is a very intellectual being, rivaling the likes of Aizen to some extent. He has somekind of ability to see through a person and deduce his/her personality or even his/her background simply by staring for a few seconds. He could virtually grasp the concept of how a thing works within a few moments of time no matter how complicated it might be. The way he understands is usually different from the common mind does, he looks not of how his subject appears but rather its purpose. At one time he said that he wasn't impressed on how *God* made the reality as it was too simple that he had grown bored simply existing in that reality he created because of the lack of complexity. *'Master Tactician and Strategist - 'Due to his high intellect and way of understanding, Hotaru's perception within a battle is usually astonishing. He could easily percieve how his opponent would act and has proven to be capable enough to create counters that should normally take time for someone to even think of. '''Master Swordmanship Specialist -' Having no sword for a zanpakuto, Hotaru uses '''Hoketsuken (ほけつけん, Substitute Blade) for actual close-combat. Unlike others who only uses one or two swords, he could virtually use as many as he wants without much of an effort. He does not possess any certain style on his way of handling blades but he is commonly seen throwing and randomly swinging from directions his opponent would least expect him to. *'Mutsū jikkō '(無痛実行, Painless Execution) '''-''' By using hundreds of swords and clones apparently made from his reiatsu, Hotaru leaves no angle for escape while directing his blades on every part of his opponent's body; leaving him/her unable to move without getting sliced. Hotaru could choose whether or not to make the swords explode on his command upon touching his opponent. This is Hotaru's strongest unreleased technique. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatan'''t - Though not his prefered style of combat, Hotaru could atleast be classified as an expert in this field due to his enhanced reflexes that allows him to fight even without a blade on his hand. While barehanded, he usually fights in a more indirect way; confusing enemies with his speed and attacking while their visibly open. His skills in the said field is not on the same level to someone like Ciel but enough for him to hold his own. '''Kido Master - '''Hotaru is more than capable of fending off captains just through his mastery over Kido. He possess a deep understanding on how reiryoku flows within his body and how effectively he could use them, making him one force you wouldn't want to reckon with while he is using Kido. He prefers to use '''Hoketsuken (ほけつけん, Substitute Blade) and use it in many ways in battle, even combining it with elemental spells to give it elemental attributes to catch his opponents off-guard. Healing Kido is also one of his expertise but not as much as he uses battle-related spells. Shunpo Master - 'Hotaru is an efficient shunpo user, surprising his opponents with his tremendous speed and the way he moves. He had learned many techniques related to shunpo but will not use them unless he is pushed to his limits. '''Immense Strength -' 'Immense Endurance -' 'Immense Durability - ' Zanpakuto 'Hitsuzen '(必然, The Inevitable) is the name of Hotaru's zanpakuto. . Unlike most zanpakutos, it doesn't take the form of a sword. His zanpakuto resides within his shadow which acts like some sort of'' hilt'' to the blade itself. '''Sealed Ability - '''Being unlike any other zanpakutous, Hotaru's shadow plays the role of the seal over '''Hitsuzen and holds a unique ability to harm physically through other shadows; be it an object's or a person's. It doesn't have to mimick Hotaru unlike normal shadows which follows what they are from, it can act independently or of Hotaru's will. The shadow interacts with other shadows as of any other physical object to another which affects the source of the shadow it has merged ''with. One particular example is how Hotaru had moved objects without having to touch them but visibly, his shadow is seen doing the work. 'Shikai - Hitsuzen's release of command is "'''Inflict" Upon Hotaru's word, the seal apparently uplifts, a screeching sound may be heard but Hotaru can choose whether or not it occurs. The screech may vary from earpiercing to a harmless noise. : Shikai Special Ability - '''After the release, Hotaru is now able to manipulate '''Hitsuzen '''himself which is a gigantic, black mechanical creature in anyway he wants. Hotaru can summon the whole creature or simply use parts of it. '''Hitsuzen '''dwells within another dimension (Hotaru's personal one) that is somehow connected with the outside world and Hotaru's ''shadow ''acting like a lock, this given fact allows Hotaru to call forth '''Hitsuzen '''in almost any place he wishes after his release instantly. Also, he manipulates the dimension to great extents and use it with extreme ease to the point that he goes in and out of it without effort, travelling long distances in a relatively short period of time and other ''practical ''uses. : '''Reassembly - '''Hotaru had shown to be able to reconstruct the creature in whatever form he wants. It is usually done with a certain part shattering into metallic cubes of various sizes and rearranging the pattern to form another object out of it. : Known Forms: : '''Blades : Shield : Wings/Gliders : Artificial Limbs : Laptop '''(just for the fun of it) : '''Corruptive Energy ''- '''Hitsuzen's most deadliest aspect that is often overlooked since Hotaru has a tendency not to talk about this particular part; the corruptive energy that emerges once Hitsuzen '''is released. The corruptive energy has a variety of effects that mostly involves affecting how a certain phenomena occurs. This makes abilities fail to work properly, cutting it from it's usefulness from the user. The effects ranges from postponing the ability affected to negating it completely. Events in such the ability could do the opposite of what it was suppose to do is not rare but will usually depend on how a certain ability works. A complicated effect of the corruptive energy is that it does not limit itself from affecting a person's ability but it could also affect the person's way of thinking and reacting, hindering them from fighting Hotaru effectively. : '''Futōna Shi (不当な死, Unsuitable Death) - By gathering the corruptive energy at one single point and releasing it all at once, Hotaru can unleash a massive blast that destroys everything within its reach. Barriers and defense abilities are usually easily shattered since it becomes corrupted once the blast touches it. Hotaru once said that, in its full potential, it could destroy half of Las Noches. : Tenshi no tsume (天使の爪, The Angel's Nail) - Forming the corruptive energy into a blade, this is used for the practicality of fighting in close combat and ending it in the fastest way. The technique retains the corruptive energy's ability to affect abilities and can become intangible at will, passing through obstacles that hinders Hotaru from cutting his opponent including other zanpakutous. Once Hotaru had sliced his opponent's flesh with it and since the contact is now more direct, he is able to control the person's perception to great extents; manipulating them to do his bidding but this usually depends on how much power his opponent have as stronger opponents are known to resist but only shortly since getting more than 5 cuts will make Hotaru have absolute control over his opponent's mind. 'Konton ga kaijū' 'Konton ga kaijū '''is a state where Hotaru had developed during his unknown years, whether it is purposely possessed or not is unknown. This makes Hotaru an almost unstoppable unthinking killing machine that attempt to murder anyone within his field of vision and senses. Hotaru is unable to enter such state willingly and would only manifest when he is in grave danger. '''Konton ga kaijū '''also removes all of Hotaru's inner and outer limiters, giving him a boost in powers and overall reiatsu that people begins to compare him to the Quadrumvirate's strength. Hotaru will not be able to communicate with anyone while in Konton ga kaijū so to talk him out of it is useless. A drawback is that, he is not able to distinguish who is friend or foe, and will attack anyone. Also, Hotaru is now unable to use his zanpakuto because of the great disharmony '''Konton ga kaijū '''brings towards the connection between him and his zanpakuto. This state is only accessible for only half an hour and after that, Hotaru is left vulnerable since the state drains him so much that he needs a 1 month rest. '''Monstrous Spiritual Power - '''Hotaru's reiatsu will begin to increase dramatically to the point that it can cause devastating conclusions to those it makes contact with. All of Hotaru's reiryoku reserves that he had unconsciously kept will begin to manifest out of his body that if left unchecked, any weak life-form within a 5-mile vicinity could be killed. Its also powerful enough to severe the connection between a shinigami and his zanpakuto or atleast make them incapable of communicating, thus unabling them to use it, similar to what his shikai's corruptive ability does but to a more greater extent and only affects zanpakuto-related abilities. Shinigami zanpakutos are apparently the only ones that are affected as arrancars seems to be able to release when fighting Hotaru in this state. '''Unnamed Energy Blasts - '''Hotaru is capable of sending a wide array of focused energy in a form like a cero but would sometimes differ in size. The focused energy is strong enough to wipe and entire forest, living nothing but a large crater. '''Enhanced Strength - '''At the state of Konton ga kaijū, his strength is further augmented. His strength has become so great that he can shatter the bones of that of a captain with ease. He easily outmatched a released Yammy Rialgo in terms of strength and could have killedhim if not for Konton ga kaijū time limit. '''Enhanced Speed - ' 'Enhanced Durability - ' 'Enhanced Endurance - ' Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based on Lelouch vi Britannia in the anime/manga, Code Geass. (Any reviews or criticism is openly accepted and would be highly appreciated ^_^)